Just a Drabble
by raehyuk98
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan fic Drabble yang raeh tulis. Sebagian berjudul dan bahkan tidak. silahkan mampir dan membaca. semoga fic ini dapat menyenangkan. chaa! Happy Reading YAOI... HAEHYUK...
1. Chapter 1

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

 **Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...**

•

•

•

 **Ini adalah kumpulan fic Drabble yang raeh tulis. Sebagian berjudul dan bahkan tidak. silahkan mampir dan membaca. semoga fic ini dapat menyenangkan. chaa!**

 **Happy Reading^^**

•

•

•


	2. Chapter 2

"Bisakah kau terus menggenggam tangan ku seperti ini? " Mata teduh itu menatap dalam sosok di hadapannya, sosok manis yang sangat ia cintai . Lee Hyukjae. Tangan yang penuh dengan infus tak menghalanginya untuk tetap menggenggam tangan namja manis miliknya. Ia merasa bersalah karna hanya dapat terbaring di tempat tidurnya, padahal ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke tujuh. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tau, bahkan sangat tau bahwa sosok di depannya ini sangat menderita. Dia selalu mendengar isakan di tengah malam, yang selalu tersimpan do'a untuk kesehatannya kelak.

"Kau berbicara apa Hae? Aku akan selalu menggenggam tangan mu dengan erat, bahkan di saat kau tak menginginkan aku sekalipun. Jadi jangan berbicara konyol seperti tadi, ara!" Mata Hyukjae berkaca, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada suaminya dia tidak akan menangis di depan suaminya ini. Maka dengan cepat Hyukjae mengalihkan wajahnnya dan berpura-pura mengganti kantung infus yang telah habis. "Aku akan mengganti infus mu sebentar Hae.."

Hyukjae melangkah gontai kearah dapur, dia memikirkan perkataan dokter park seminggu yang lalu tentang keadaan suaminya, bahwa suaminya tak akan bertahan lebih dari sepuluh hari lagi. Kanker darah, itulah yang suami tercintanya derita. Tubuh Hyukjae terjatuh, kakinya terasa sangat lemas hingga tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. "Hiks.. Hae, kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadamu? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkan aku? Hiks.. " air matanya tak dapat Hyukjae tahan lagi. "Hyukkie, kau tak apa? " Hyukjae menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya saat mendengar suara Donghae. "Ya, aku tak apa Hae" Hyukjae segera berdiri dan kembali kekamar Donghae setelah mengambil kantung infus yang baru.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ternyata aku sudah tua ya. Aku lupa di mana aku menaruh kantung infusnya, dan aku harus mencarinya kebingungan, kkk.. huuh.. Jika kau sudah sehat, kau harus mengajakku ke pantai dan menelusuri tepi pantai dengan menggendongku Lee Donghae..." Hyukjae merengut manja sembari memasang infus Donghae kembali. "Aku janji Hyukkie.. dan jika saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan menurunkanmu dari gendongan ku" Donghae membalas hyukjae. Dia terus memperhatikan diri Hyukjae, Donghae merasa beruntung karna dia dapat bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang seperti malaikat. Ya, Hyukjae adalah malaikat nya, malaikat yang telah menemani Donghae di masa hidupnya.

"Hyukkie, jangan pasangan infus itu kembali"

"Eoh, kenapa Hae? Ini hampir selesai. " Hyukjae terheran "Tidak usah, aku tau ini waktu ku bukan? Jadi nanti kau tak perlu repot untuk melepasnya kembali" Hyukjae terdiam "Ha-Hae, kau tau dari mana? " Donghae tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hyukjae yang tercengang, dia menarik lengan Hyukjae dan menyuruh Hyukjae tidur di sampingnya. Donghae membuat lengannya menjadi bantal Hyukjae. "Kau tau jika dokter park itu sahabat ku bukan?" Donghae membelai surai Hyukjae, dia menghirup dalam aroma strawberry yang keluar dari surai itu. "Ya, aku tau. Jadi-"

" Jangan salahkan dia, aku yang memaksanya." Sebenarnya Hyukjae merasa dongkol, tapi karna Donghae melarangnya untuk memarahi dokter park yang mememang cukup dekat dengan Donghae dan dirinya, dia akan menurutinya. "Tapi kenapa Hae?"

"Agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, tak apakan? "

"Ugh.. hiks.. Hae, jangan bicara seperti itu.."

"Hei.. sst, bukankah kau berjanji tak akan menangis di depan ku" Donghae menyeka air mata Hyukjae. Dia menarik dagu Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku merasa sangat jahat karna selalu membuatmu menangis" Donghae mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Hyukjae berulang kali.

"Hae, aku mencintaimu.." Hyukjae membalas erat pelukan Donghae, menghapus jarak sekecil apapun di antara mereka. Dia terlalu takut untuk melepaskan pelukannya, dia takut jika saat pelukannya terlepas di saat itu pula semua berbeda. tak bisakah sekali ini Hyukjae berharap, berharap hari esok takkan tiba, karna dia tau saat esok tiba tidak akan ada lagi hari seperti hari ini, bukan?

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyukkie"

.

.

.

END

kalian tau? aku merindukan merekaaa. .. maafkan fic gaje ku ini...

aku membutuhkan pelampiasan. ..


	3. Chapter 3

tangannya terus bergelayut manja, entah sudah berapa lama dia terus merajuk pada suami tercintanya, yang sialnya sama sekali tak menggubris rengekkan manjanya. kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia telah sangat lelah melakukan rengekkannya. hanya saja, dia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia pinta.

"aku ingin ice cream strawberry~" mungkin sudah berpuluh kali kalimat ini hyukjae katakan, dan juga sudah berpuluh kali suaminya mengabaikan. hyukjae kesal, dia hanya meminta ice cream tetapi suaminya ini bahkan tak memandang dirinya.

"lee donghaee! antarkan aku ke kedai wookie, sekarangg!" nada suaranya berubah, hyukjae tak ingin merajuk lagi, terus merajuk dan bersikap manis hanya akan membuat hyukjae semakin di abaikan. "aku tak ingin.." lee donghae, dia hanya berucap dingin dan kembali membaca buku yang tengah ia genggam.

hyukjae berdecak, dia melepas pelukannya pada tangan kanan suaminya. "jangan memintaku untuk meminum susu hamil yang rasanya sangat tidak enak itu lagi jika kau tak membelikanku ice cream, lee donghae !" wajah hyukjae merengut, dia duduk membelakangi donghae dan melipat tangannya di atas perutnya yang membesar.

Melihat itu donghae menghela nafasnya kasar "kau tak sayang pada bayi kita, huh?" donghae memeluk hyukjae dari belakang, dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu hyukjae dan tangannya menggenggam tangan hyukjae, membawa tangan hyukjae untuk mengusap perutnya . "kau ingat? dokter park bilang jika mereka tak boleh membesar lagi, baby. dan ice cream itu bisa membuat bayi kita membesar di dalam perut, aku mohon, ini bukan untuk ku, tapi mereka.." ya, mereka. Hyukjae tengah mengandung anak kembar, maka itu sebab donghae melarangnya untuk memakan ice cream. "haee... kau membuatku terdengar jahat, ugh!" hyukjae mecubit lengan donghae "tentu aku mencintai mereka" mendengar perkataan donghae tadi sungguh membuat hati hyukjae terenyuh.

"aegya, dengar.. mommy mu mencintai kalian" Donghae melepas pelukannya, dia berlutut di depan perut hyukjae sambil memasang wajah bahagianya. tangannya memegang perut hyukjae dan dia berbicara di depannya. "jja, ucapkan terimakasih pada mommy" Donghae mendekatkan telinganya pada perut besar hyukjae menanti reaksi dari buah hatinya di dalam. dan Donghae terkejut saat dia menerima dua tendangan di saat itu juga "wo-woahh, kau merasakannya baby?" donghae berdiri dan memeluk tubuh hyukjae erat, rasa bahagia yang tengah ia rasakan sangat luar biasa. Hyukjae mengangguk dan membalas pelukan dari suaminya. "mereka menjawab ku hyuk .. gomapta chagia, karna telah menjaga mereka untukku.. saranghae"

END...


	4. Chapter 4 : Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD.

BoySLove, Yaoi,BoyXBoy.

NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...

sorry for OOC!

 **Happy Reading^^**

"Hyukkie, aku ingin makan ice cream.." Donghae merengek pada Lee Hyukjae, namja manis yang sialnya harus mempunyai namja chingu childish yang berkebalikan dengan visual dan otot di tubuhnya.

"Hae-ah, kau ingin makan ice cream, eoh?" Tanya namja manis itu pada Donghae, dan di balas oleh anggukan dari Donghae. "Hm, tunggu ne.." Hyukjae segera meninggalkan Donghae untuk mengabulkan permintaanya.

 _beberapa menit kemudian..._

" Taraa~~" Ucap eunhyuk sambil berputar-putar, menunjukkan dirinya pada donghae. Melihat tingkah Hyukjae, Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hm, waeyo Hyuk? Mana ice cream ku?"

Hyukjae cemberut, dia melipat tangannya di dadanya "Yak, haek! Kau tak lihat? Aku sudah seperti ice cream, taukk! lihat, manis kann?" Hyukjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit ke arah Donghae.

"Hee, Ice cream?" Donghae masih bingung tentang ucapan kekasih manisnya ini. Ia memperhatikan Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah. Hyukjae-nya kini tengah memakai kemeja berwana merah muda dan rambutnya yang blonde itu ia tata rapih dan menyelipkan pita berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang ia pakai di rambutnya. kalau di lihat-lihat Hyukkie-ku memang seperti Ice cream, manis.. apalagi bibir plumnya itu, kkkk.. Donghae membatin, tiba-tiba smirk evil pun muncul di bibir Donghae.

"Hyukkie, kau ini Ice cream,eoh? " Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae, dan dia segera merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae, membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Eung, tentu. Bukankah aku terlihat manis seperti Ice cream? " Hyukjae mengangguk cepat, meyakinkan pada kekasihnya. "Lalu, buat siapa? "

"Eh?" Hyukjae sedikit bingung, di fikirannya, bukankah tadi Donghae yang meminta Ice cream, sekarang kenapa ia malah menanyakan untuk siapa. Dia berpikir jika Donghae-nya ini aneh! "Tentu untukmu Hae, bukankah tadi kau meminta Ice cream?"

"Untukku ya? Baiklah, jadi aku boleh memakan ice creamku, kan?" Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukjae dan mengecup cuping Hyukjae, dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. "Ah~ Hae.." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat Donghae dengan sengaja memilin nipple Hyukjae dan menyelipkan satu tangannya kedalam celana Hyukjae, meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Hyukjae.

"Bukan itu maksudku, mesum!" Donghae tak mendengar Hyukjae dan kembali mengerjai nipple Hyukjae, dimana itu titik tersensitif kekasihnya. "Eungh, Haek.. di situ, akhh~" Tubuh Hyukjae melemas saat Donghae tak hentinya memilin tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar. Donghae menindih Hyukjae dan memagut bibir plum Hyukjae, melesakkan lidahnya dan mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk beradu. Ciumannya perlahan turun, kini lidah Donghae tengah meng-ekspose leher jenjang Hyukjae dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan yang mungkin akan hilang sekitar tiga minggu.

Jemari Donghae perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Hyukjae, dan saat kancing kemeja itu telah tanggal semua, Donghae memperhatikan tubuh indah di hadapannya. Tubuh ramping yang berbalutkan kulit lembut dan dua tonjolan merah muda yang menegang. Bagi Donghae, tubuh Hyukjae adalah karya terindah tuhan untuknya.

"Haek~ jangan melihatku seperti itu, mesum!" Donghae terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Hyukjae yang merah merona "Aku mesum karna mu, Hyuk"

"Enggyah~~" Hyukjae tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Donghae dengan keras meyedot nipplenya secara tiba-tiba. Ditambah adik Hyukjae yang tengah Donghae usap lembut, semakin membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat.

Donghae membuka zipper milik kekasihnya, dan mengeluarkan penis kecil Hyukjae yang mulai basah. Donghae mulai memasukkan penis Hyukjae dalam mulutnya, melakukan blowjob. sementara dia mekakukan blowjob, Donghae membuka paha Hyukjae dan memasukan beberapa jarinya kedalam lubang Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae melengkung seperti busur saat dia menerima rangsangan di dua titik sekaligus.

Tangannya bergerak gusar di helai rambut Donghae saat ia ingin keluar "Hae, eungh.. aku-aku inguin keluarr, akhh!" Tubuh Hyukjae semakin lemas, dia terengah saat mengali klimaks pertamanya.

"Hyuk, aku tak tahan, aku akan masuk.." Donghae mengeluarkan peniasnya yang tengah ereksi, mengocoknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukan miliknya ke lubang Hyukjae.

"AKHH!"

Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar saat milik Donghae langsung menumbuk tepat sesuatu di dalam dirinya..

THRUST..

THRUST..

Donghae menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Hyukjae. "akhh~ Hae! ugh" Hyukjae merasa kepalanya terasa pening dan perutnya terasa terkocok dan akhirnya Hyukjae Klimas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"HAEE~"

Donghae merasa lubang Hyukjae menyempit saat Hyukjae klimas, membuat penisnya terasa seperti di remas. Dan membuat Donghae menyusul Klimas Hyukjae..

Keduanya masih terengah sehabis melakukan kegiatan intim tadi. Donghae berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae dan memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. "Gomawoyo, Ice cream terlezat ku.."

Chu~

Donghae menaikan selimut, dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut dan mereka pun terlelap.

.

.

END

Maaf karna jarang update, maaf juga dengan cerita yang masih belom ada lanjutannya.

jeongmal mianhae..

*Bow^^

Omake

Dongek merengek pada Eunhyuk "Aku ingin makan ice cream, Hyukk" Eunhyuk mengeleng dan berjalan ke arah dapur dan dia membawakan Donghae semangkuk Ice cream. "Ini!" Donghae menolak dengan mentah ice cream yang Eunhyuk berikan. Dia memasang wajah cemberut dan menggeleng. "Bukan Ice cream yang ini~"

"Aku ingin Ice cream manisku yang ada di depankuu!" Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, baru kemarin mereka melakukan ikeh-ikeh.. masa sekarang ikan mesum itu sudah mengingunkan lubangnya kembali. Bokongnya saja saat ini masih terasa sakit, dasar! "Tidak! jatah Ice cream mu sudah habis, kau sudah memakannya kemarin bukan? jadi lupakan!"

"Tapi, Hyukk.."

"Aku tak pedulii~" Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae, dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

"Ice cream kuhhh~ bukaa~"


End file.
